My little pony:friendship is sexy
by King riq25
Summary: This story is about my O.C in ponyville and he falls in love with the mane 6. Who will he choose. Rated M for language and adult situations O.Cxmane 6
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever so suggestions are welcome. This story is about my O.C being sucked into the world of my little pony

I do not own my little pony. But I do own my O.C

Hello my name is Tariq I'm black,athletic,love music, about 6 foot tall,wear size 13 shoes,very intelligent,have many friends and a brony.

One day I was walking home from a friends house , when I saw something flying towards me. I dodged just in time, thanks to my football skills. I walked up to the strange object and picked it up. It was a box with a remote and a note that said, this remote opens a portal to a magical land.  
I ran home and grabbed some supplies. My iPod,pocket knife(for protection) clothes,and toothbrush. I was ready.

I pressed the red button on the remote, and a blue hole opened,I could see a town In the hole, it looked familiar but I couldn't think of it. The hole was closing so I had to dive in it.  
"Weird", I said as I landed by a house that looked liked it had a carousel on top of it.

I knocked on the door and a white pony with purple curled hair and a diamond cutie mark came out.

Hello my name is rarity and (gasp) She stopped mid sentence as she looked at my size and height. "  
Your not a pony are you"? she asked. No I'm a human. "What's a human"?

"It's complicated". I said

"OK let's see if my friend twilight can help us". She said while walking towards me.

Follow me she said. As I followed.

Well I guess that's it for this chapter of friendship is sexy. I'll post regularly. next part will probably get dirty and longer so watch out. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Mlp:fis part 2**

**Chapter 2: fun night with rarity**

**OK guys this is the second installment of mlp:fis**

**I forgot to put my character's age he's 13**

**Warning: this chapter is not suitable for children. Sexual content will be in this have been warned.**

**I do not own my little pony**

On the way to Twilight's house people were staring at me and Rarity. This is awkward. I said. "yea I know it's creeping me out, let's get there faster". she said (walking a little faster.)

A couple minutes later we reached twilight's house, rarity knocked on the door and Twilight opened the door "hey Rarity and who's your friend.

"Oh hey Twilight this Tariq, he's a human".

"Wow I read a book about them a couple weeks ago ur never seen one before. Twilight used her magic to grab the book from the self ."Here's the book I was talking she turned to page 69. The page read. Humans: there are like ponies but they do not have cutie marks they also have two two arms and two legs. Not much more are known about them.

"Tariq how did you get here?" asked Rarity.  
When I was walking home from a friends house I saw something fall from they sky it was coming towards me so I dodged it. When I looked at the object it was a box with a remote and a note that said "this remote will open a portal that will take you to a magical land" aka here, so I packed my bags with my stuff and came here.

"Wow that's amazing". Said Rarity

"let's go show him to the rest of the group" said Twilight

"wonderful idea twilight, lets have pinkie pie throw him one of her special welcome parties" said rarity. "We have to go to sugarcube corner to plan the party, come on guys lets go".

About 5 minutes later we got there And walked into the shop. Hey Twilight hey Rarity hey random guy my friends are with with, my name is pinkie pie wanna be friends.  
Hello and I guess so? I said

"Pinkie could you throw Tariq a welcome party".said Twilight.

"of course I'll be happy too" pinkie said while bouncing up and down.

"what time will the party be ready?" asked Rarity

"Right now silly you know I always have my party cannon" said pinkie as she shot the party cannon. Next thing you know there was a banner that said "welcome to Ponyville, the tables were set , the punch was ready and as odd as it was guest started arriving.

That was awsome. I said.

"I know, pinkie throws the best parties" said rarity.

"Look, our friends are here". Twilight said while walking towards Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash". "Hey guys" said Twilight.

"hey twilight who's the new guy" said Rainbow Dash

"The new guy is my friend, he's a human. " said Rarity. "what's a human? Asked Applejack.

I'll explain later, but for now LET'S FUCKIN PARTY! And party we did. We partied so hard that derpy hooves fell down the stairs and passed out.

(after the party)  
"How did you get here"? Asked Rainbow Dash. I told them my story.

"How long are you Gonna be here"? Asked Fluttershy. I don't know probably for a while the note didn't say anything.

"If your Gonna be here for a while, were will you stay? Asked Applejack. "I'll let him stay in my extra room" said Rarity.

"OK it's getting (yawn) late I'm heading home". said Rainbow dash.

"Goodnight guys". Twilight said as they were walking home.

"Goodnight". Everyone said.

(Walking to Rarity's house)

That party was awesome. I said

" I know pinky's party's are always amazi- OH SHIT(Trips over rock and falls)  
"Ow-ow-ow it hurts so bad"!

Looks like you skinned your knee. Can you walk?

" No it hurts to bad".

OK let me carry you to Your house.

"OK, just hurry up before it gets infected".

We'll be there before you know it. I said as I picked her up And started running.

OK we're here

(opens door and takes rarity to the bathroom)

Let's clean this scar. I said

"will it burn". she said.

No. I said as I poured water on her wound and put a band aid on it.

There you go all better.

"Thank you, is there a I can repay you"

No, just letting me stay here is enough.

"Can you take me to my room I am awfully tired"

No prob. I said is I picked her up and took her to her room.

Wow your room is a wreak.

"Its not a wreak it's a organized chaos.

Whatever you say rarity. I said as I laid her on her bed.

I was about to walk out when she said " don't leave, stay the night With me I'm lonely".

OK. I said as I got into the bed.

(Good thing her bed was queen sized so I could fit.)

"are you cold". She said

A little bit.

"Do you want to snuggle for warmth."  
Yea.

(I grabbed her by the waist and hugged her)

I started to get a boner. I hoped she didn't feel it but, unfortunately she did.

"What is that poking me in my leg"? She said as she looked under the cover and grabs my dick.

"Horny, are we"?

Yea, your just so gorgeous.

"Thank you, now let's do something about that dick". She said as she started to stroke my 10" dick.

That feels awesome. I said

" I can do better". She said as she started giving me a blow job.

This is even better! I said while moaning.

Three minutes later she was still sucking me off. I can't hold on much longer!

With that she took my dick out of her mouth and started stroking Me until I nutted on her face.

Wow, how did you get so good at that?

"I watched some porn". She said while blushing.

They have porn here?

"Of course. Why wouldn't we".

It's just that, your ponies.

"So, we can still fuck". She said.

Do you want to you know?

"Do it, I thought you'll never ask. She said as she climbed on top of me.

Are you ready for this. I said as I lined my dick up with her pussy.

"Yes

Here we go. I said as My dick slid in her already soaking vagina.

She screamed in pain.

Are you OK. I said

"Yea just give me a minute".

After 3 minutes she gave me the OK.

She started bouncing up and down. "Your dick is so big". She said while moaning.

Your so tight. I said while grunting from the pleasure I was receiving.

I picked her up and I got on top. Are you ready.

She nodded.

I'm Gonna pound the shit out of you.

"I hope you do".

I started to pump into her at full speed.

"OH YES FUCK THIS PUSSY HARD". "OH I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER"!

Me neither. HERE I CUM! I said as I filled her up with my thick sticky substance.

She came with the force of my cum filling her up.

"That was the best feeling ever"! She said while still recovering from her orgasm.

Tell me about it. I said laughing. Let's go get cleaned up.

I picked her up and headed tothe bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this chapter contains sexual content and language

I do not own my little pony

Chapter 3: Twilight's delight

(at rarity's house)

Do want to take a bath or a shower. I said.

"Shower, I want to feel the water the water flowing over my body as you fuck me". She said while giving me a sexy smile.

I turned on the shower and got in behind her.  
Are you ready for round two?

"Fuck yea"

Well let the games began. I said as I shoved my dick in her soaking wet pussy.

"OOHH YES! I LOVE THE WAY YOU FUCK ME HARD! YOUR SO BIG"!

I KNOW, DAMN YOUR SO TIGHT!I picked her up and pined her against the shower wall and began thrusting inside of her with all my might and hit her G spot.

" HOLY SHIT I can't hold on much longer I'M ABOUT TO CUM"! She said while shaking and moaning loudly.

I'm on the edge too! Damn this pussy is so good!

She gets off my dick and starts to give me a BJ.

HERE I CUM!

I dropped about 8 loads into her mouth and She swallowed it all.

I turned off the shower, dried my self and rarity off and walked to rarity's bed.

You know your hair is a mess, right. I said looking at her puffed up hair.

"I know it looks dreadful I'll fix it in the morning". She said yawning.

Is your leg OK?

"yea it doesn't hurt anymore I'll be fine".

Goodnight.

"Goodnight".

I kissed her on the lips and started to hug her. We laid on her bed and cuddled until we feel asleep.

*In the morning*

I woke up and saw rarity's beautiful purple eyes starring at me.

Good morning beautiful. I said while stretching.

"Good morning big boy". She said blushing.

What are we doing today?

"I have to go deliver some dresses to manehattan. I should be back by 8:30. Here's a key to the house if I'm not home.

Oh, OK I guess I'll just go to twilight's. What time do you have deliver the dresses?

"In about 15 minutes".

What do we do until then?

"I don't know, do you want a new outfit".

What's wrong with my clothes? I was wearing a Heat Snap Back, red and black beats,red Rocawear shirt, black cargo's, and red and black Jordan's.

"Nothing,you might be here a while you might need some extra clothes".

I never thought of that thanks.

"It's nothing, I love making clothes. She said as she started to measure me.

OK I guess I'll just listen to some music on my iPod.

"What's an iPod"?

It's a device where you can get music play games and other stuff. I said lying down on her bed

"I wish we had something like that".

Do you want to listen.

"Sounds delightful". She said using her magic to pick up the fabric she needed to make my clothes.

I grabbed my iPod and turned on some music. While she made my clothes.

*15 minutes later*

"Your clothes are ready".My new outfit was a orange t-shirt blue shorts.

Wow you have an amazing skill. "Thanks" She said while blushing.

"Are you ready to go"

Yep. I said getting up from her bed and putting on my orange,blue and white shoes. I checked the time it was 11:55. I opened the door and we walked our separate ways.

Bye Rarity.

"Bye Big boy. She said shaking her ass as she walked.

On the way to twilight's

*Thinking*

Wow first day here and I'm already fucking ponies. Don't fuck this up, you don't know how long you are going be here so don't do anything stupid.

I finally reached twilight's house.I knocked on her door.

Twilight opened it."Hey Tariq. Come In. As i walked in twilight's house she asked

"Where's Rarity?"

She had to deliver some dresses. So I just walked over here.

"That's cool, do you want to help me with some magic".

What spells do you have in mind?

"Well, I was reading a book about telepathically talking to other ponies.

"Cool lets try it.

"Here we go". She said while her horn started glowing.

*Thinking*

Hello, Twilight, can you hear me.

"Yes Tariq I can hear you".

That means this was a success. What next.

"I'm also working on a spell that makes you invisible for 15 seconds. She said out loud.

Sweet lets try it.

"OK". She said as she used her magic to shoot me with a beam of purple light.

Can you see me? I said moving around.

"No". She said amazed.

I snuck behind her quietly and started tickling her.

"Ha ha stop I'm ticklish stop ha ha.

I didn't want to stop her laughter was filling me with joy.

Finally I stopped tickling her. She said "You shouldn't have done that. She used her magic to pick me up lie me down on the floor and tickle me. Ha ha you thought that this will hold me ha ha. I said as I got up and pinned her to the floor. She moved her face towards mine and she kissed me. I kissed her back. I keep kissing her every kiss getting lower on her body until I reached her pussy. She gave me the OK so I dove in.

"AHH THIS FEELS SO GOOD! She wrapped her legs around my neck to keep me from getting all the the way out. I moved my tongue around the walls of her vagina.

You taste so sweet.

"THANK YOU (gasp) OHH IM CUMMING"! She passed out from her orgasm. I picked her up and carried her to her room.

Goodnight Twilight.

"Goodnight Tariq".

I walked downstairs and checked the time it was 9:00. Time to go. I said to my self.I opened the front door and walked to rarity's

That's it guys chapter three of my little pony: friendship is sexy. The next chapter might be longer no promises Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys i was writing chapter 4 when i lost my ipod, thats why i haven't been able to do anything lately. i hope to get a new ipod sometime soon.


	5. not so Fluttershy

**Whats up guys im typing on my ps vita its a pain in the ass but it's worth it. there might be a little bit of spelling errors but ill fix it later. so here it is mlp:fis 4**

**italics- thinking**

**I dont own My little pony**

**Chapter 4: not so Fluttershy**

**my pov**

**walking to rarity's. **_What the fuck did i just do? hopefully spike diddn't see it. I hope rarity doesn't get mad at me. _**I was so caught up in my taughts that I diddn't hear somepony yell watch out. I fell to the ground and was knocked out on impact. **

**A****bout 2 house later**

**I woke up to the sound of wings flapping. I heard animals so I knew I was at Fluttershy's cottage, I sat up on the couch. ****"Oh my gosh are you ok"? Fluttershy asked. ****" Yea, just a little dizzy". ****"I am so sorry i diddn't mean to. ****"It's ok im fine it was my fault I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear you."****. ****"No it's my fault i was the one flying, im so stupid". She said crying. ****"Fluttershy you are not stupid, your brilliant". I said as i gave her a hug. "Come on it's getting late, lets go to sleep. ****"Where are you going to sleep"? ****"I got the couch". ****"Are your sure you can sleep in my bed and i'll get the couch". ****"No im the geust i'll get the couch"****. ****"Ok just tell me if you need anything".****"Ok goodnight". ****"Goodnight". She said as she was walking to her room. ****I laid back down on the couch. ****_Fluttershy is so nice for letting me stay here tonight. tomarrow im going to help her be a little more aggressive, whats the worst that can happen._**

**_After that I driffted of into deep sleep._**

**I awoke to beautiful singing. I got up and started to stretch. "Goodmorning Fluttershy you have a amazing voice." ****AHH! "You scared me. thank you, I need to go shoping later do you want to go with me****, if thats ok with you". ****"Yea i'll come".**

We walked outside to the market.

**"What do we need to get". I asked her. ****"Some strawberry's and some vegetables".**

**As we were talking somepony broke in front of us**

**"What the fuck do you think your doing". ****"You snooze you lose". ****"Your going to be snoozeing after I punch you in the face and knock your ass to the back of the line".**

**They walked to the back without saying anything  
**

"How do you do that". Fluttershy asked. "Do what"? "You know, get other ponies to buck off". "It's easy, just stand up for yourself". "How do I do that"? She asked worryingly. Ok lets try this, you dont like Iron will right"? Celestia no. "I'll pretend to be him and you say some insults. "I dont get how you will b-. "Im Iron will what do you think about my seminars? "There bad". "meaner". "They suck". "Meaner". "They suck because your in them". "good". " Im Iron Will Im the most feared creature in all equestia "You think that your all that just because you have lame seminars that don't do shit, have the muscles of a over working-out douchebag and steal innocent ponies bits for your own good thats what your great at Iron Will thats what your great at"! "Ok Fluttershy thats good ponies are starting to star-. SHUT THE FUCK UP! She said as she slung me into a wooden stand with alot of force. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry are you ok"? She asked. "Im ok dont apologize that defeats the whole purpose of this". "Are you ready to go"? "Yea but before we leave is anyone going to pick this up"? "Fuck you man". The stand owner said. Haha "Ok come on Fluttershy lets go. I said as I got up and started walking torward Fluttershy.

We started to walk to Fluttershy's cottage.

Once we got there I put the stuff on the table. "What do you want to do now Fluttershy". "This". She pinned me down to the ground. "Fluttershy what are you doing"? "You told me to be aggressive so were going to fuck, wether you like it or not. "Oh ok fine by me. I pulled down my zipper and whiped my dick out. Fluttershy crawled down my body and began to lick my limp manhood. She stroked my penis until i got a full erection, then she started to bounce her head up and down on my dick. I used one hand to stroke her hair and the other to rub the outer lips of her vagina just teaseing her of full penetration. Ohh yea". She moaned. "You like that". ummhmm. She said vibrating her mouth on my cock. "Fluttershy im close to the edge". "Good, because your staying there until I cum. She said as she shoved her vagina in my face and forced me to eat her out. I licked her with skill. I repeatedy rubbed her clit with my thumb. MMMM OHH AHHH IM CUMMING! She screamed at the top of her lungs. (Which isn't that loud). "Come on and fuck me she". said leaning on the couch with her yellow ass in the air and moving her tail so I can get a clear view of her tight virgin pussy while giving me a devious smile. "Yes ma'am. I said as I stood up, got in position, and layed my dick on her butt. "You ready"? "Yea I want it hard and show no mercy don't stop no matter what". "Ok here we go. I said as I shoved my dick inside of her and pumped in and out of her furiously. " "Ohh shit! She yelling in pain. "You ok"? " She shook her head yes and told me to keep on going. "Pull my mane". she asked. "Wait what you want me to pull your mane?" "Yes now quit being such a little bitch and do it". "Ok fine fine. I said as I gave her mane a tug". "Harder and faster". I gave her mane another tug and she moaned in pleasure. "Im close to my climax pull my hair one last time so I can cum". I pulled her mane hard and her climax came, her wings extended instant due to the pleasure she was receiving. OHH FUCK YES YES! This time she screamed louder than I ever thought she could. I came soon after. Fluttershy passed out from pleasure, so I had to carry her to her room. When I laid her on the bed I heard somepony behind me. say "I never knew Fluttershy was such a freak. I turned around and It was...

Ha cliffhanger who's at the door find out on mlp:fis part 5!

This probably isn't my best work I just thew it together


	6. its over

Im sorry to say this but im finished with this story. I've lost all inspration. Once again im sorry


End file.
